TRON: A Design of Perfection
by DodgeStreaker
Summary: Perfection is a design, something that is right in front of us though it can never be reached. Nothing can be perfect its just as simple as that. So is The Grid really perfect no matter its flaws? Well CLU seems to think so - Disclaimer: TRON (c) Disney


He felt powerful, in control, and everything to make him more superior than any other Program on The Grid, oh wait, that's because he is. He felt like what his User, Kevin Flynn, had explained to him as a "God." A being who was naturally better and stronger against others. He felt that this was the right to term to use after all he basically was the "God" of the system now, no more Flynn. A perfect system and a strong take charge leader to run it. They didn't need Kevin Flynn anymore. He was too weak in his eyes. Something as an imperfection that would only bring contamination to the system. He thought of his User for a moment and then about himself. He was CLU, well technically speaking he was CLU2, assigned a simple task, that was to create the perfect system. To design and bring The Grid to the maximum of it's potential, and he had done so, without the Creator's help.

Now he was running it, no one would stand in his way, and those who did were met with immediate deresolution. There was no one who was going to stand in his way, no one at all. Not even Tron, because to the world, Tron was dead but to CLU he knew Tron was alive, however, he wasn't The Grid's protector anymore, he in fact was now CLU's right hand man. He was now Rinzler and any trace left of the Program he used to be was gone. Repurposed, meant to serve under the new leader of The Grid, no one else because there was no more Users, no more Kevin Flynn, no one to take back or change the game, no one at all. Some would say he's hungry for power, takes too much pride, but he doesn't seem to question it at all. He's perfectly fine with it as long as they don't state out their issues about his rule and they can go do whatever, of course inside the limits he put on them. Because, deresolution can be a horrible thing.

It was a design of something bigger, more perfect than anything else and of course, no changes to be added to it in order to make it better. Everything was in total control and nothing, nothing at all was able to break it down. He had an elite force of soldiers to do his will, he had The Games to keep Programs in line and also give some great entertainment, than he had himself. He was the most important piece to this game. He was able to capture Programs with his cunning words, to take grasp of their attention and fill them with false hopes. So what could possible ever go wrong? He had the game within his reach, every piece to see out his every command, everyone is a pawn, everyone except for one piece. The only out of his grasp. The Creator. His opponent never making a move, never moving a piece, no turns, no twists to his plot, he just sat there. Somewhere...

The thought of his own User not making a move to resist filled him to the brim with anger and pity. Anger because he knew how his User was, he wasn't the one to give up and its like he has without playing a single piece, but the pity, he pitied him for one reason, and that was his failure to see. His failure to see when CLU had disagreed his authority in seeing the ISOs as a threat, a menace, something that needed to be removed in order to reach perfection. That was the only thing he pitied for and he had no other regrets or sympathy for anything. Now he just needed one more thing to complete his task. He needed the Creator's disc, and one other pawn to enter the game. He needed a User to enter The Grid to open the portal. Then he would spread to the "real world" like a wild fire and make it perfect to.

His desire for perfection wasn't a curse or a flaw. It was an obsession. And any obsession needed to be fed to keep it at bay. His impatience was growing thinner by each passing cycle. All he could do was wait and plan. Wait for Flynn to make a move and plan to lure him here along with a plan to lure a User into the system, then, then he could finally rest at ease a bit. Because perfection is not a flaw or a curse, it was a design. And all of this was a design in order to reach out and take hold of that goal.

"So come on Kevin Flynn, make your move, its your turn, I want to see if you can turn this around and change the game." CLU hummed to himself as he leaned forward in his seat to watch the Disc Wars for some satisfaction.


End file.
